Toonville's Oneshot Theatre: Dying for Independence
by LordryuTJ
Summary: Toonville fic. A perky pony tries to celebrate Toonville's Independence Day in her own special and dangerous way. Rated T for language and imminent death.


**Toonville's Oneshot Theatre: Dying for Independence**

**Toonville's Oneshot Theatre is a new side-fic series for Toonville that features a brief something going on that I feel like doing, not as an episode, but as just a one-shot. However, rather than putting all oneshots into a single fic, I'm purely posting them separately, and the oneshots will be categorized depending on what series the main focused characters are from.**

**Plot: Perky pony Pinkie Pie tries to celebrate West Toonville's 4th of July in a quite unsafe way. Three guesses to what the result could be.**

**Rated T for some language not suitable for kids and at least one person dying gracefully and at the same time, horribly.**

**I do not own any of the characters and props used for this show (with a couple of exceptions), because they belong to their rightful owners (IE: FOX, Hasbro, Cartoon Network, Mondo Media)**

**(READ)(&)(REVIEW)**

It seemed pretty dark in West Toonville, as bright, tiny stars sprinkled across the dark blue canvas that was the cloudless sky. Everywhere that one could go, there's at least someone sleeping, and the entirety of the city's coloful cartoon (**and et cetera**) population was quiet all around. Not a lot of the people living in this unpredictable town were making noises, and those who were should certainly stop if it's not snoring, which is just natural. **Unless it's too loud and/or close to someone else.**

However, the only sound that seemed to catch attention somewhere in West Toonville was the sparkly fizzing of a fuse...

...a fuse linked to an abnormally large and red firework missile, roped around a poofy-haired raspberry pink pony who seemed kind of excited. This was Pinkie Pie, and it seemed she was set for something a bit out of the ordinary, like always.

A few yards away, a tired unicorn in the form of Pinkie's long-time friend Twilight Sparkle poked the upper half of herself through her top story bedroom, scratching her head in wonder, and gasped as she took notice at the risk-taking earth pony about to practically sacrifice her life for something.

"What the?!" Twilight gasped in fright for her friend. "P-Pinkie!?"

The lavender equine appeared in front of Pinkie Pie in a literal flash, having immediately gotten worried sick about the cupcake lover's safety.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Twilight shouted, as Pinkie was near unaffected in emotion by her presense.

The pink pony giggled as the start of her response. "I'm celebrating, silly!"

"Celebrating by killing yourself?! Do you _KNOW_ how to do this right?!" Twilight was not sure how Pinkie's idea worked, involving that missile of imminent destruction, but she certainly didn't want her to practically take her life for that... again.

"Well, I gotta show my patriotism to Toonville in some way or another, and a party's a bit too... predictable."

"Yeah. It got predictable when that over 400-pound wrestler broke in and broke _your back_." The bookworm was certainly putting her sarcasm skills to good use when recalling the incident from last Friday. **A reference to ForeverTheTorturedRebel's oneshot "Pinkie Pie Gets Destroyed".** As the fuse on Pinkie's missile shortened to the brink, Twilight frantically stopped it by _chomping on it and dousing it with her saliva_, not wanting the baker girl to go through with this.

"Pinkie, I'm _not_ letting you go through with this. It's too much to handle for me, and I don't think it's much like you to sacrifice yourself for _our city's independence!_" Twilight Sparkle continued to complain. "This is the type of crap Rainbow Dash would do!"

Right on cue, Rainbow Dash flew in, a bit curious with the situation going on between Twilight and Pinkie.

"You called?" The pegasus proclaimed upon arrival, irritating Twilight by twisting around the egghead's last several words.

"Ugh, are you seeing this at all?! was trying to practically destroy herself with fireworks!" The bossy unicorn yelled at Rainbow Dash, reminding her of the worst idea Pinkie's ever had _ever_.

"What?! Are you kidding me, Pinkie?! Letting this happen?!" Rainbow shouted at her close friend.

"Oh, I-I'm sorry you feel that-" Pinkie Pie tried to apologize, but...

"Without having _me_ involved?!" Rainbow Dash continued, having mislead Pinkie and Twilight. The pink pony got excited to be able to go on with her plans, while the unicorn was absolutely shocked, although she expected this in some way.

"*gasp!* Woo-hoo!" Pinkie cheered.

Twilight the bookworm pony was absolutely in awe, and at the same time, she seemed to be getting quite pissed off now. "What?! I-I... WHAT?!"

Rainbow walked over to grab a lighter laying on the grass, the same lighter that Pinkie used to light the fuse on the fireworks, one-hoofed, and was set to light it back up...

...but Twilight conjured up a magical vice around the cyan pony's hoof, hurting her briefly.

"Uh-uh, I don't think so, Rainbow!" Twilight said, not letting go of Rainbow. "I'm not letting _you_ kill Pinkie Pie!"

"I'm not killing her! You've seen what she can do; she can survive a World's Strongest Slam _without_ ending up in a wheelchair!" Rainbow shot back at the purple unicorn, trying to break free of her horn magic's grip.

"So can just about any other _wrestler_ because what _you_ watch is _fake!_" Twilight began to fight back with her magic, tightening the no-hands vice.

"I know it's fake, and I'm proud of it! _PROUD OF IT!_" Rainbow tried to come up with a suitable comeback. "Now let me do this!"

"No!"

"I said _now_!"

"NO!"

As the two rivaling pony frenemies pulled back and forth, clenching teeth in growling anger, and fighting over the lighter that pretty much determines whether Pinkie lives or dies depending on what she was doing with herself tonight. The two ponies were of two different pony races, which made things a bit more destructive between these two Elements of Harmony holders. As it already seemed to begin, the fight slowly came to an end, as Rainbow Dash felt an itch on her nose...

...and suddenly unleashed a somehow booming sneeze that blew her _and_ Twilight Sparkle back, and in opposite directions. The lighter went flying towards Pinkie Pie's rocket...

...and quickly touched the almost entirely burnt up fuse with its tiny flame, lighting it back up.

Pinkie Pie effectively squeed, as she waved a "goodbye for now" for an excited Rainbow and a frantic Twilight, before the rocket strapped to her finally reach the end of the fuse.

...and then, blast off.

The rocket finally began to shoot up, sending Pinkie up with it, as it emitted a high-pitched whistle along the way up. Just as soon as the pyrotechnics missile fired, it practically went into orbit, as it went over 100 miles an hour. The only thing that the earth pony seemed to be doing for the few seconds before the burst was smiling and saluting with her eyes closed, as she came close to space before...

...a huge, colorful explosion of all colors rained across the sky, making for some bright and very spread-out patterns in the night sky, with absolutely no sign of the perky pony that was attached to it.

Twilight Sparkle briefly shielded her eyes on the explosion, but, like Rainbow Dash did. just at the same time, slowly came to notice how the colors blasting all over the sky seemed to look very well beautiful.

"Hmm. I guess maybe she _was_ just trying to do the right thing." Twilight came to realize, smiling a little bit.

"I guess that proves her right after all." Rainbow said as she wrapped a front leg around Twilight's head.

All seemed pretty calm as Rainbow and Twilight continued to watch Pinkie's fireworks go all over the place. That was calm, until...

...coming down out of nowhere, the two ponies were suddenly drenched in reddish-pink that just suddenly rained down from the sky. The both of them were quite horrified (with Twilight being the most out of the two), as they quickly knew what it was they were covered in and who it once belonged to.

"...Yep. That's Pinkie's blood, alright." Rainbow took a moment to point out the obvious, just as Twilight's faithful dragon assistant Spike showed up, after waking up from his much-needed sleep to see what was going on.

The little dragon looked up and saw the fireworks going on, not very well impressed with its appearance _in the middle of the night_.

"Huh, that's... okay." Spike said. "But you _do_ realize it's still technically the _3rd_ of July tonight, right?"

Nothing else was said, and this memory, while burnt into the minds of Twilight Sparkle and Rainbow Dash permanently, was never mentioned to this day.

**(READ)(&)(REVIEW)**

**I think it'd be fitting to have a bit of pink literally in Pinkie Pie's blood.**

**I'm sure, if you knew to expect Pinkie to die, it happened anyway, but I couldn't really care less because I needed to do something for the Fourth of July, and I didn't really want to rush it, either. Have a good day, and enjoy this week's episode of iMPACT Wrestling! Oh, and the fireworks, too! ...Unless you already did some fireworks... or didn't have them at all.**


End file.
